Messing About
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: Bunny's trying to get some sleep in the Warren, but Jack's not having it. Fluffy, cutesy JackRabbit one-shot


"I can't believe you're just gonna lay there," I grumbled, getting sick and tired of how quiet it was in the Warren. Sure, it was "peaceful," and all, but that just wasn't my thing.

"Can it," he answered without opening his eyes. He seemed to be in full relaxation mode, lying on his back, arms behind his head, one leg crossed over the other. "It's the off-season; I'm gonna rest while I can. You wanna be entertained, go…start a snowball fight or summat."

"That's not _all_ I do, y'know," I muttered, irritated.

"Whatever you say, Jacky. Do what you like; just leave me out of it."

"Ugh. It's my one weakness: lazy, layabout carrot-munchers." He ignored my jabs and even smiled a little, like he was enjoying getting on my nerves. "…fine. I'll entertain _myself_." I left him where he was and wandered into the next room, freezing a couple of newly-bloomed flowers out of spite. Aren't rabbits supposed to have lots of energy? Yet now, three weeks _after_ Easter, he still wouldn't lift a paw to have some fun with me. Spoilsport.

Looking at those big, stone eggs he had tromping around, though, I started to get an idea. There was more than one way to get a rabbit out of a hole. I braced my feet against the wall and put my back against one of the statues, shoving as hard as I could until I felt it give and start to fall. The sound when it hit the ground was almost deafening, and I called out, "Ahh! Bunny, help!"

About five seconds later, he bolted through the doorway and observed the situation, looking for me. From where I was hiding in the corner, I could see him look from the fallen statue to the empty field and all the way around the room. The second he turned toward me, I pounced on him and knocked him to the ground.

"Jack! Don't scare me like that," he griped as I pinned him down.

"Aww, I didn't know you cared so much. Don't worry, Bunny; I'm okay," I assured him.

"You won't be when I'm done with ya." He kicked his legs up to send us rolling forward so he wound up on top. "Just couldn't handle going without my attention for a few minutes, eh?"

"A few minutes? Try weeks," I argued, blowing a flurry of snow in his face. With him caught off-guard, I was able to push him to the side, and we both went rolling down the hill. I had forgotten we were in the decorating room, so we wound up rolling through painting and dyeing flowers, and we were multi-colored by the time we stopped.

"Will ya look at what you've done now?" He grabbed me and held me still in his lap with one arm. The other one snatched up one of those vines, and he used it to start painting stripes on my face.

"He-hey! What are you doing?" I laughed, trying to squirm away.

"Oh, no, you had this comin'," he countered. But by that point, he was grinning, too. "You wanted attention; you're gonna get it. Now hold still, ya little goog, while I paint you up nice."

"No! Ah, c'mon," I cried, trying to wave his paws away. "I just wanted you to play with me—hey, not the ears!" I pushed back against him, reaching back to grab his tail so he yelped and fell over; we both toppled and fell into the river of glitter that flowed through the room.

"Ha! Who's a 'goog' now?" I laughed, splashing him and trying to crawl out.

"No ya don't." His arms hooked around my waist and dragged me back against him. That wasn't such a bad place to be, but I couldn't just let him _win_! I managed to wriggle out of his grasp and scrambled out of the river to run away. "Get back here, ya slippery little bugger." Once he'd gotten out, he shook his whole body, and glitter went everywhere. The sight of him like that—all pink and purple and sparkling—was just too much; I practically fell over laughing.

"Oh, no!" I laughed, holding my stomach and rolling on my back. "That's too good! You look like a stuffed animal!"

"Yeah? That's rich, comin' from a bloody pixie stick," he teased, pushing me down against the ground.

"Good one," I snickered as I tried to catch my breath. "I think a six-year-old needs you back in her coloring book."

"Come with me; you'll fit with the _other_ princesses," he said without missing a beat, scooping me up into his arms. Pushing my hair out of my face, he went on, "You need a bath."

"_You_ need a bath," I answered, just glad to have him focused on me. I took a deep breath and stretched out in his lap, tired from all that fun. "Later, okay?"

"Oh, _now_ you wanna sleep," he said, rolling his eyes.

"No, no, just…just lay here with me for a minute." I got my arms around his neck and pulled him down, rubbing my nose against his. His nose twitched, and I laughed.

"Look at this mess," he said quietly.

"Relax," I told him. "Geez, Bunny, don't you ever slow down?" He shook his head at me…but he was smiling.

"You're a right handful, y'know that?" I sat up a little and kissed his paint-stained lips.

"But aren't you having fun?"


End file.
